User talk:Votehim
Welcome to my talk, please leave a message if you need help with anything, Few problems with the New Wiki I added Dragon of the Week (DotW) and then it wouldn't let me alter the mistake I had made with the link! Just now, first time I tried to leave this msg I got the Subject/Headline but not the body of my post to edit! I really think this new Wiki code is bug ridden. BloodVeil 03:05, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm. Apart from that.....I can't think of anything else to complain about at this ~moment in time~. Ha. BloodVeil 03:07, November 30, 2010 (UTC) !! Aw thanks for the welcome (: *feels loved* Tree Decorating Contest - Screen Shot Hi - I am pretty new to all this, so, if I am out of line, please forgive me!!! I saw a picture of a tree posted on the site, with no presents under it... I took a screen shot of mine, which has a total of 9 presents under it... Would you be interested in it to post on this site? I'd be happy to share! :-) I'm not sure if I should add my contact information here, but, my DC forum name is LadyAmlaruil2. Thanks, Lady A. New Dragon I m asking you permission or whatever before I post a new page on a dragon. I have a great idea, but I can't make sprites. I want to create a Darkness dragon. It's like a black, but different. It has a narrow head like the ribbon dancer, and is all black with a gold underbelly. More of a serpent, but aerial with large ribbed wings, and small talons. Most have red eyes, and they are male and female, but also ungendered (kinda like the zombie). There is a 20% chance of reproducing an egg like themself, with a limit of 3 per scroll. Egg: This egg is black with gold and is surrounded in a dark shadow. (Egg is black that when reflected by light is kinda goldish and has a thin small fog surrounding it) Hatchling: Aww... Look it's a baby dragon! It seems to like hiding from you but yet never lets you out of it's sight. (Same outline as the ribbondancer hatchling but without the tail fluff and mane and is all black with a kinda foggy black shadow) Matured hatchling: Aww... Look it's a baby dragon! It seems to like hiding from you but yet never lets you out of it's sight. Oh look! It's grown wings and it starting to break apart shadows, it must be maturing. ''(Same as above but the male has the outline of the ribbondancer mature hatchling but has a little bit of fur on the end of his tail that's red and the female has no fur on her tail but has bright red fur along her spine. Also, the female has no wings. The ungendered has both fur-tip and bright spine-fur.) ''Adult: The Darkness dragons are rare, yet those who find one are in for a great companion once they are befriended. Though small in size, they are loyal and devoted and will never leave your side. They are very temperamental, and easily angered. There small size hides their massive strength like the ants they sometimes eat. They like to sleep and rest and often hide in a shadow they form over themselves. In any darkness, they do not get lost but for their friends they will break their shadow with their gold scales glowing and fur so bright its as if they're on fire. (The male has a golden underbelly with two straight horns, and a fiery red fur-tipped tail. Very thin and aerodynamic, but kinda serpentine like the water dragon without frills, and has ribbed folded wings. The female has bright red fur along her spine and two ram horns, wingless. She is sitting kinda like the rare white/green/blue/red striped dragon with one of her forelegs up and neck arched as if she were licking her forefoot. The ungendered has ram horns right below straight horns and is wingless with both bright spine fur and bright tail-tip with golden underbelly. There is no fog or shadow on any of the adults.) I hope you like my idea I really like this one. I was just curious.... not exactly a special dragon but kinda random like alts. Bluesapphire88 02:50, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion: It's a great idea to alphabetize the eggs on the Which Egg is Which page, but may I suggest that you also add a column to the chart with the name of the dragon that comes out of it if that's how they are being alphabetized? 04:49, January 28, 2011 (UTC)Ishte Logging on. Can't get on. Weird. Will get back to Dragon of the Week asap. 23:10, February 7, 2011 (UTC) (BloodVeil) Ok....back on track. I will change the Dragon of the Week next Sunday (my time). BloodVeil 20:26, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Prize Egg Images Lol, beat you to it XP Pteprocks 20:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) hey there So I'm actually back for good this time. heh. See you around. xoxo SH172 16:22, February 16, 2011 (UTC)